En el presente , te quiero
by Nezumi Oresama 97
Summary: RISE OF GUARDIANS / HOW TO TRAIN YOU'RE DRAGON / FROZEN La historia empieza con Hipo lamentandose tras haber visto a Jack muerto , después ¿que pasará cuando Jack despierte como guardián ? FROSTCUP / JELSA
1. Introdución de Hipo

_Por supuesto los personajes no son mios , etc etc~_

_Este es un fic que empieza siendo FrostCup hasta que Elsa entra en la vida de Jack . ¿que pasará al final? ¿De quien estará enamorado Jack Escarcha?_

_PD: No lo se ni yo todavía ewe jajajja disfruten del fic~_

* * *

**Introducción de Hipo**

-De verdad que lo intenté… ¡Corrí todo cuanto pude cuando supe que era él Astriz! ¡De verdad! Intenté salvarle pero…

En ese momento rompí en llanto , necesitaba desahogarme , solo habían pasado dos días de aquello …podía recordar perfectamente su cara…

-¿Pero …?-Me preguntó la chica a mi lado , mirándome con preocupación , quizás intentando hacerme entender con la mirada que me apoyaba… Suspiré justo antes de responder a aquello y pasé mis manos por mis ojos para quitar con rabia las lágrimas .

-Pero… ya estaba muerto…-No pude… no pude contener ni una sola de las lágrimas que escapaban de mis ojos , así que me abracé las piernas y apoyé la frente en las rodillas . No quería que nadie me viese así…

Astriz se quedó en shock tras oir eso , pero no dijo nada , posiblemente no sabía que decir… es normal… ¿que le dices a alguien que te acaba de decir que ha visto la muerte de alguien?…

-Hipo…- Ella solo me abrazó esperando que encontrase consuelo en ella , pero no fue así… le pedí que me dejase solo , y ella entonces , rompió el abrazo y preocupada se levantó de mi lado , asintiendo con la cabeza-

-C-Claro… Vendré a verte más tarde…-Besó con rapidez mi mejilla , yo ni siquiera sentí aquellos labios , tampoco quería sentirlos. Al ver que ni siquiera la miraba tras eso , Astriz caminó hasta la puerta y suspiró mirándome , antes de bajar la mirada y cerrarla tras de sí.

Entonces me abracé más fuerte a mis piernas , sintiendo una soledad bastante grande , podía oir a Desdentao removerse por el tejado de a casa , bastante nervioso e intentando llamar la atención , al fin y al cabo… él también lo había presenciado… y sabía como me encontraba… Le había obligado a quedarse fuera , no quería compañía de nadie… solo quería tumbarme y llorar hasta olvidar lo ocurrido…

Pero había llorado ya demasiado , y todavía quería seguir haciendolo , era demasiado dolosoroso… había pasado todo tan rápido y me sentí tan impotente… que esa sensación todavía se pasea por mi interior…

Me levanté con algo de rabia y desolación y golpeé algunas cosas a mi paso , presa de la desesperación , nada podía tranquilizarme y las imagenes de lo ocurrido no paraban de pasar por mi cabeza . La imagen de Jack siendo devorado por el hielo estaba latente en cada uno de mis pensamientos…


	2. Recuerdos

_Hi! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este Fic tan... tan... peculiar (?) Espero que no les desagrade y que lo disfruten *o* _

_Por supuesto los personajes no son míos , (más quisiera yo... pobres si lo fueran...)_

_Se agradecerían reviews para saber si realmente este fic es una buena idea o gusta o algo ~_

_Bueno no me entretengo más! perdonen porque los primeros capítulos , serán algo tristes , aún así espero que sea de vuestro agrado ~ _

_Dentro música de fondo !(?)_

* * *

**~Capítulo 2 / Recuerdos~**

Paseé por la habitación durante un buen rato intentando no recordar lo ocurrido, pero aquello no era posible.. no podía de repente pensar que ya nunca más le vería... no después de lo que pasó entre nosotros...

Me tumbé en la cama , casi dejándome caer , con desgana. Me dolía bastante la pierna y la cabeza...y no tenía ningún tipo de ganas de seguir allí , no sabiendo que en mi mundo , él ya no está..

**-IS FLASH BACK TIME!-**

-¡Desdentao! -Grité al estar ya cerca de la depresión , en la que conocí a Desdentao . Fue allí donde hace poco , él permaneció por mi culpa , quise matar un dragón y puestos a pedir , fui a por el más difícil , el Furia Nocturna .

Era un don nadie , solo así podía ganarme una reputación en la isla ¿sabéis? . Así que un día disparé contra él una red , lo derribé , causándole la rotura de una de las alas de la cola . Pero cuando le ví allí tirado , no fui capaz de matarle , solo le solté y él permaneció aquí , sin poder huir...

Así que me dedicaba a traerle comida , y a como todos sabéis , crear un sistema para poder volar encima suyo.

Y ahora un mes más tarde, los dragones fueran admitidos en la aldea , pero Desdentao sigue yendo allí a intentar cazar peces , y a un poco tranquilo.

Pero admitámoslo , es un pésimo cazador , así que cuando se aburre corretea con el tejado de mi casa y me toca sacarle comida .

Entré entre las rocas , y dejé caer la bolsa llena de pescados para el dragón , antes de descender yo . Pero como no , mi gran amigo fue antes a por la bolsa que a por mi y se me hacía un poco dificil bajar con una pierna como la tenía.

-No necesito tu ayuda para bajar eh?-dije intentando no caerme , agarrado a una liana , que no resistiría mucho .

El animal al verme así intentó ayudarme , yo le negué la ayuda indignado.

-No , no , ahora no quiero que me ayudes , reptil inútil!- intenté seguir bajando , la imagen de mi colgando de una liana , balanceandome y dando patadas al aire , debió de ser bastante cómica para el dragón...pero para mi buena suerte bajé más rápido de lo que esperaba , la liana se rompió . Afortunadamente caí sobre blando , y tan blando... los peces que traía … puaj... que asco

Entonces oí como mi amigo se reía de mi , Desdentao podía ser cruel si se lo proponía pero después de eso siempre tocaba...baño.

-Vale Desdentao , ya basta -reí un poco intentando alejarle , tras lamerme toda la cara , ahora sabéis a que me refería con el baño .

Cuando vió que le apartaba , el animal se dedicó a comer y yo me senté en una roca y con un palo garabateé el suelo como a veces hacía.

-No , no gracias - siempre le negaba al dragón cuando quería conpartir su comida conmigo ya baboseada , aunque parecía no molestarle , ya que así podía comer más.

Garabateé sin pensar algo en el suelo , lo primero que pasaba por mi mente y cuando quise mirarlo y darme cuenta de lo que era , me sonrrojé y lo borré , removiendo con el pie la tierra , antes de que Desdentao mirara , pero se dio cuenta de que le escondía algo y se me quedó mirando interrogante como queriendo que le contara que pasaba.

Yo alcé una ceja- N-No es nada!-me dí la vuelta , los ojos de ese dragón eran realmente persistentes! Aunque como no... cuando intenté huir tenía un dragón encima aplastándome y lamiéndome la cara .

-Vale que si! Que si! Que te lo cuento! Pero para!-dije sonriendo un poco y apartándole de mí ,entonces el dragón lo entendió y se tumbó en frente mio , mirándome igual que antes.

Yo suspiré y me senté enfrente suyo en el suelo.

-¿Sabes?... el des dibujo...bueno... era Jack...-bajé la mirada suspirando , el dragón pareció entenderme , en verdad creo que me entiende . Me miró ladeando la cabeza ahora , como esperando la continuación.

-E-El otro día... bueno..-me rasqué la nuca avergonzado- M-me … bueno , me dijo que le gustaba , y a quien no? Con todos estos...-me señalé los brazos queriendo referirme amis músculos , que son muy marcados claro!

El dragón bufó y siguió mirandome , esperando que siguiera.

-Y ya está! No hay más!-se sonrojó un poco y me aparté el pelo de la cara-

Entonces Desdentao gruñó

-Que si vale! Si hay mas... -me abracé a mis propias piernas y suspiré antes de proseguir- Y-Y... creo... que le quiero...-sonreí al dragón de medio lado , sonrojado , dejando ver un poco mis dientes.

Entonces el dragón se me abalanzó como feliz por oír aquella respuesta y así empezamos una especie de guerra como juego , sencillamente... los problemas se me olvidan al estar con Desdentao...

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK TIME -**

Sonreí abriendo un poco los ojos al recordar aquello y lo bien que me sentí cuando pude admitir qe le quería , pero entonces recordé lo que seguía después de eso...

**\- IS FLASH BACK TIME 2-**

Se nos había hecho tarde , más tarde de lo normal... estaba anocheciendo , así que , cogí mi bolsa , en la cual había transportado los pescados para Desdentao hasta allí y monté el sillín encima del dragón , até las cuerdas y le señalé al dragón que podía volar cuando quisiera . Así lo hizo , segundos después subió como un loco , moviendo las alas a toda velocidad , yo le animaba y esa cantidad de adrenalina , la desataba con un grito , hasta que Desdentao se estabilizaba y empezaba a planear .

Aún así descendió un poco quedando cerca del bosque a ras de las copas de los árboles

Yo estaba concentrado en los sonidos que porducía el viento contra los arbolesde to , es una sensación magnífica .

Pero entonces empezó todo...oí un grito y una niña pidiendo ayuda .

Eso nos puso a Desdentao y a mi en alerta y fuimos lo más rápido posible en respuesta al grito .

Una vez allí pude ver a la hermana de Jack sobre un lago helado , acercándose a una agujero que había formado en este . El hielo estaba resquebrajándose y ella parecía no importarle o no darse cuenta , pues seguía avanzando hasta allí.

-No!- Le grité y me acerqué a ella encima de Desdentao . Le tendí una mano para que subiera y ponerla a salvo. Pero ella estaba aterrorizada , no respondía , así que me agarré bien las cuerdas y bajé del dragón , quedando colgando de este , mientras él intentaba aletear con cuidado .

Cogí a la niña y mandé a Desdentao que alzara el vuelo , yo mismo intenté subir hasta el sillín pero entonces lo oí...el peor de mis temores.

-N-No! Mi hermano está ahí!-la niña intentó soltarse y volver a bajar al hielo , me quedé completamente shockeado , pero entonces reaccioné , subí a la niña encima de Desdentao.

-Ponla a salvo en el suelo fuera de la laguna y vuelve aquí por favor -le dije serio al dragón y corté la cuerda que me unía a él , caí sobre el hielo duro y el Dragón obedeció mi orden.

Asustado , corrí hasta una especie de palo que había cerca sobre el hielo , golpeé el hielo con el palo para saber por donde se rompería , bastante asustado y con una ansiedad terrible , hasta que llegué al agujero . Había una capa ya de hielo sobre este .

Al borde de un ataque de ansiedad , golpeé el hielo , para poder sacar de allí a Jack , pero me asusté realmente al verle , le ví pálido , sin respirar... muerto … Justo antes de caer al hielo , sentí como me hundía y no podía salir , recuerdo que antes de desmayarme , vi a Jack .

Después al parecer Desdentao me sacó de allí y me puso a salvo...

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK TIME 2-**

* * *

_Bueno bueno... espero que no haya sido tan triste como me heparecido a mi mientras lo escribía ;^; , well! es necesario para el dramatismo posterior!Dx_

_Bueno bueno... en el siguiente capítulo supongo y solo supongo! que dejaremos a Hipo de lado un poco y nos iremos con la otra parte de la historia ewe_

_well thanks por leer !^^_


	3. Princesa de Arendelle

_Hello! _

_Lo primero debo disculparme por tardar tantísimo en seguir al continuación de este Fic! Dx pero tuve algunos problemas con el final TT/TT así que asta que no lo arreglé no pude subir este capitulo ._

_Espero que os guste el capitulo aunque es un poco de introducción , el siguiente ya será bueno ya ¬w¬_

_Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen etc etc~_

* * *

**~Capítulo 3 / Princesa de Arendelle~**

Oí que llamaban a la puerta de mi habitación , yo estaba tumbada en la cama , así que me incorporé un poco para mirar la puerta y hablar seguidamente.

-Princesa Elsa , perdone importunarla , debemos efectuar el ultimo ensayo de la coronación de mañana.-Me decía una de las sirvientas desde la puerta , alcé un poco la voz y le di el permiso para entrar a la habitación -

Tras eso debí levantarme y arreglarme para empezar con un día mas de rutina . Últimamente mis días eran mucho mas ajetreados , cercanos al día de la coronación , es decir el día de mi dieciocho cumpleaños en el que me convertiré en reina de Arendelle.

Debo de admitir que era una carga demasiado grande el ser la reina , pero no era eso lo que más me preocupaba , sino , lo que yo siempre he pensado que era una maldición . Me preocupaba lo que la gente pensara , el rechazo que sufriría si sabían que su reina era una especie de monstruo capaz de helar cualquier cosa .

Todo aquello paseaba por mi cabeza como siempre , haciendo que me descontrolara un poco y en este caso congelando un poco la mesa en la que estaba apoyada .

Hice como que estaba un poco mareada y me puse la mano en la cabeza , ocultando lo que acababa de pasar . Nadie debía saber mi secreto , era algo que solo me pertenecía a mi desde que mis padres murieron.

-¿Podrías marcharte? Necesito descansar... prometo practicar para mañana...-Le sonreí muy levemente a la mujer y esta un poco dudosa de si dejarme sola , al final aceptó .

-Si necesitáis cualquier cosa princesa , haganoslo saber -La sirvienta se acercó a la puerta y tras una reverencia cerró tras de si.

Suspiré aliviada al ver que volvía a quedarme sola en la habitación y despegué la mano de la capa de hielo que había creado encima del mueble , alejándome un poco de ese . Siempre le había tenido miedo a mi poder y a lo que era capaz de hacer , y desde luego ahora le tenia más.

Me acerqué al cuadro de mi padre en la pared y suspiré antes de mirarle.

-Estoy asustada,,, no se como afrontar esto sola... ser reina es un trabajo demasiado duro para mi si vosotros no estáis aquí...- Bajé la mirada al suelo y me acaricié las manos antes de quitarme los guantes y dejarlos sobre la mesa -

-No has de sentir... no han de saber...-susurré mirando el exterior , desde la ventana , recordando con cada palabra lo que mi padre me repetía una y otra vez , cuando me asustaba de mi misma , era una forma de controlarme.

Entonces al mirar por la ventana , pude percibir que se acercaba un barco , y desde luego en seguida supe de quien era ,la bandera del clan Dambroph no pasaba desapercibida . Aquello me sacó una sonrisa al ver a cierta pelirroja , en el borde del extremo del barco que saludaba como una loca a quien le esperaba en el puerto.

Quien estaba en su espera era mi hermana Ana , que emocionada corrió a abrazar a la chica en cuanto el barco ancló en el puerto de Arendelle.

Aquella chica siempre animaba el castillo con su presencia , y ella y Ana se dedicaban a hacer el mayor ruido posible , era algo normal al fin y al cabo... Yo no pasaba nada de tiempo con Ana , en verdad nos veíamos bastante poco.. todo se debía a mi gran miedo.

Los reyes de Dambroph , eran viejos amigos de los reyes de Arendelle y cuando ellos murieron... Elinor y Fergus fueron un gran apoyo para el reino y para nosotras , se convirtieron como en nuestros segundos padres y Mérida en una hermana.

Ana se apoyó más en aquella familia que velaba con nosotras , sin embargo yo...

-¡ELSA!- Oí gritar a la princesa pelirroja y como ambas amigas corrían pasillo arriba hasta la altura de la puerta de mi habitación . Entonces entendí que se acabaría allí mi tranquilidad.

Me puse rápidamente los guantes , mientras ella aporreaba la puerta emocionada y suspiré antes de caminar hacia la puerta , con una leve sonrisa . Entonces un ruido proveniente de la ventana me asustó. Me di la vuelta , para mirar hacia allí , cogiéndome las manos y mirando asustada , con las respiración agitada.

Sorprendida , miré a cada esquina de la habitación por si había entrado algún pájaro o algo. La ventana se había abierto , pero simplemente eso , no había nada ni nadie allí. Me tranquilicé y suspiré una vez más antes de abrir la puerta a ambas princesas.

-¡ELSA TE E ECHADO DE MENOS!-Se abalanzó a abrazarme Mérida en cuanto abrí , casi haciéndome perder el equilibrio . Yo me aferré fuerte las manos una contra otra asustada , pensado en que no quería hacerle daño como le hice a Ana cuando eran pequeñas.

-Y yo a ti -La alejé después un poco de mi , sonriendole , mientras ella emocionada seguía saltando y sonriéndome ampliamente.

Después miré a mi hermana que parecía incómoda y algo triste , suspire y volví a mirar a la recién llegada cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-He venido para ver la coronación! Y también para huir un poco de mi madre y del reino- Rió un poco por ese comentario , y seguidamente me arrastró fuera de la habitación . Literalmente me arrastró! Y nos llevó junto a los reyes.

Tras hacerles una reverencia , empezamos a hablar sobre temas un poco serios. Nos preguntaron a mi hermana y a mi como nos había ido el tiempo que ellos no habían podido venir a visitarnos.

Y nosotras respondimos dándoles las gracias una vez más por todo lo que habían hecho por nosotras.

Gracias a aquella visita esa tarde pude relajarme un poco , pero sin dejar de pensar en lo asustada que me sentía , solo quería volver a mi cuarto sola , donde no pudiese hacerle daño a nadie.

* * *

TADÁ! Fin de este capítulo! :3

Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar reviews si les agrada~

Hasta el siguiente capitulo que sera muy pronto! Espero ;^;

Bye! gracias por leer~3


	4. Me llamo Jack Frost

Y aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo ^^

Como he tardado tanto en subir nuevos capitulo , dejo dos nuevos , espero que os esté gustando

Los personajes no me pertenecen etc~

Gracias por leer!:3

* * *

**~ Capítulo 4 / Me llamo Jack Frost ~**

Sentía helado todo mi cuerpo , el frio me acorralaba , pronto no pude moverme y deje de ver .

Pude oír el hielo resquebrajarse sobre mi pero no podía ya pensar si era mi hermana la que había caído al hielo , solo pude dejar de respirar.

Empecé a ver de pronto una pequeña luz , y noté mi cuerpo flotar , empecé a respirar jadeante , cuando noté el suelo a mis pies y pude mirar a mi alrededor.

Todo estaba oscuro y mi atención la tenía toda la luna , que había hecho desaparecer toda la oscuridad.

No recuerdo nada de antes de aquello , ni siquiera mi nombre .

Empecé a caminar , resbalándome sobre el hielo , hasta que vi un palo en el suelo , y como ya todos sabéis , me puse a correr como un loco sobre el hielo . Me sentí tan vivo... tan libre ..., pero pronto me di cuenta de que nadie me podía ver ni oír , era completamente invisible .

Volví a la laguna y la luna me dio un nombre .

A partir de ese momento quise respuestas , pregunté a la luna , pero ella no me dijo nada más que mi nombre , se tiene las cosas bien guardadas...

Mi único deber es divertirme , y hacer lo que me de la gana! Es un verdadero sueño! Muchos quisierais estar en mi lugar!

-No sabía donde buscar todas las respuestas que quería y necesitaba , mi única manera de averiguar algo era viniendo a veros a vosotros , ¡oh mis queridisimos guardianes! , me postro ante vosotros -Dije riéndome y haciendo una reverencia a los allí presentes ,burlándome de ellos. A lo que no respondieron con mucha alegría o amabilidad , sobre todo ese maldito conejo de pascua...-

Y como sieeeeempre que acabo cruzándome a ese conejo , discutimos y tras eso , Norte me arrastró lejos de los demás a su despacho.

-Escucha hace utiempo que voy detrás de unas pocas respuestas , solo quiero eso! Saber sobre mis recuerdos... Si hubiera alguna manera de...-Dije mientras andaba por toda la habitación enfadado-

-Jack... tu haces feliz a los niños , sigue así y olvida que no recuerdas tu pasado , construye uno nuevo y olvida -Me contestó Norte , frunciendo el ceño y poniéndome las manos en los hombros-

-Necesito saber... si es posible encontrar mis recuerdos Norte , es necesario para mi , saber que hago aquí , porque la luna me habló , porque nadie puede verme!

Necesitaba saber que no era invisible para alguien , que alguna vez , alguien me vio , aunque eso también me asustaba... Pensar que quizás no tuve una familia o nadie así... me asustaba pensarlo

Norte suspiró antes de responderme nada y dudoso se alejó de mi .

-Jack Frost , llevas en la lista de niños malos toda la vida , te dedicas a destrozar cosas y tu único temor es el aburrimiento . Nosotros luchamos día y noche por los niños de ahí fuera . Nadie puede verte... porque no creen en ti , tienes que hacer que los niños crean en ti y si lo consigues , pum! Dejas de ser invisible -Me sonreía Norte desde su escritorio -

Aquello me destrozó un poco , e incluso sentí que me faltaba la respiración , no es especialmente agradable que te digan que eres invisible para todos.

-Encuentra a quien crea en ti , lucha por ello -Norte se levantó y se acercó a mi de nuevo – Crea ilusión y serás visto .

-Vale , eso está muy bien... pero ¿y mis recuerdos?-Solo quería acabar aquella conversación lo antes posible , salir de aquella maldita fábrica y huir lo mas lejos que pudiera.

-Los recuerdos... se guardan en los dientes , pero no los encontrarás – Norte estaba riéndose , cuando una especie de alarma empezó a sonar-

-Oh! Hora de té!-Dijo ilusionado al oír aquello y casi me echó de su fábrica después , aunque no paraba de gritarle que donde podía encontrarlos , él seguía echándome de allí y sin responderme! ¿!Increíble verdad?! Y que ese tío reparta felicidad... Y encima crean en el...

Aquella conversación me había dejado bastante mal , y después de un rato de tirar bolas de nieve por todos lados , causando algún atasco de cañerías , decidí que buscaría a quien creyera en mi , alguien en este mundo debía de creer en mi! Y de paso buscaría mis dientes hasta poder encontrar mis recuerdos!

Esa era mi meta , al fin sabía que quería , así que empecé mi búsqueda , dejando que me arrastraran donde quisieran las corrientes de aire del cielo .

Tenía que encontrar el palacio del hada de los dientes para recuperar mis recuerdos , ¡pero no se encontraba así como así! ¡Y encontrarla a ella era todavía más difícil!

Durante un año entero me dediqué a ir de pueblo en pueblo , buscando a quien creyera en mi , conocí un montón de historias , e incluso participé en algunas para que acabaran bien . Pero al parecer aquello no era suficiente... todavía nadie cree en mi

Incluso en ese tiempo cambié mi ropa , la cogí prestada del primer un chico al que ayudé y no creyó en mi , fue una... especie de pago anticipado

Pues aquí me encuentro yo ahora sobrevolando de nuevo el cielo , he encontrado una brisa muy fuerte que casi me acaba tirando al mar , menos mal que mi experiencia me ha hecho caer sobre un barco .

¡Y bingo! Tres niños a falta de uno a los que impresionar para que crean en mi , ¡me ha tocado la lotería !

Me subí a lo alto del mástil para tener desde allí una buena vista de todos los presentes en el barco.

-Anda y encima juguetones -Reí un poco por las travesuras de los pequeños pelirrojos que hacían poner histérico a su padre.

-Y no olvides felicitar a Elsa por la coronación – Decía la que parecía ser la madre , arreglando el pelo de una muchacha pelirroja que tenía una cara de aburrida impresionante.

-Lo se Mamá , me lo has dicho 8 veces desde que salimos de casa , las he contado!-reía un poco , alejándose un poco de su madre .

-Lo siento lo siento , Mérida -Sonrió la mujer , dejando a su hija en paz y mirándole con cariño- Aunque recuerda que todavía tenemos que hablar de ese rechazo al hijo del jefe de isla Mema de ayer -Dijo la madre , cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la chica-

-¡Mamá ! ¿Acaso no fue suficiente cuando intentaste que me casara?-Ambas empezaron a reír al recordara aquello y después la chica suspiró notablemente , apartándose el pelo de la cara- ¡A demás se notaba que él también iba forzado! Recuerda como es él... y lo mal que lo pasó hace un año y medio...

Se veían una familia muy unida...Era algo nostálgico , no saber quien era antes de ser Jack Frost , no saber si quizás yo también tuve una familia , alguien que me quería...

-Casi hemos llego a Arendelle chicas , se ve ya a lo lejos -Decía el que aparecer era el padre , mirando la tierra que aparecía al norte .

En cuanto lo oyó la chica que al parecer se llamaba Mérida , corrió hasta el borde del barco , muy emocionada y empezó a extender los brazos y a gritar , era realmente molesta...

-Casi agradezco que no me vean la verdad -Miré mal a la chica que ahora estaba siendo advertida por su madre de que tuviera cuidado o podría caerse .

Entonces yo me puse manos a la obra con los que venía a hacer en un lugar así.

-Donde se han metido esos chiquitines?...-miré por todos lados sorprendido , e incluso asustado miré el mar . Pero no... estaban a mi lado , justo a mi lado , jugando con las cuerdas del mástil , tirándose por ellas y haciendo todo tipo de travesuras.

Para cuando quise hacer algo , ya habíamos llegado a tierra . Suspiré molesto por aquello y decidí seguir a la familia. Había una chica de pelo castaño , recogido en dos trenzas , esperando a la pelirroja , estuvieron un rato abrazándose y sonriendo . Aquello me puso de buen humor , algo me hizo sentir que debía quedarme allí , quería saber más sobre aquella gente , y si de paso conseguía que esos niños creyeran en mi... dos por uno.

-¡Cuanto me alegro de verte Ana!-La pelirroja no paraba de sonreír y de saltar por todos lados -

-Me alegra tanto que estáis aquí -La nombrada volvió a abrazar a Mérida- Elsa os agradecerá que hayáis venido a la coronación- Ahora la chica hablaba con los padres de la pelirroja , que acababan de bajar del barco.

-Debíamos de estar aquí -Empezó a hablar la madre , abrazando a la castaña.

Estuvieron un rato de chachara que ya me aburría y decidí ir a explorar por mi cuenta . Me quedé bastante impresionado al ver un gran palacio en el centro de la ciudad , y decidí dejarme llevar de nuevo por el viento hasta llegar allí.

Cotilleé por las ventanas las habitaciones interiores del palacio hasta que vi una ventana llena de hielo , me llamo muchísimo la atención así que me acerqué hasta allí y miré en el interior de esta.

Me quedé completamente en blanco cuando vi a aquella chica dentro de la habitación . Nunca había visto nada parecido , era la chica más guapa que nunca había visto , y no solo eso me llamó la atención , observé desde allí a la chica durante un rato , había congelado con sus propias manos una mesa! Era impresionante!

Pero entonces vi algo que no me gustó nada...parecía asustada de su propio poder ¡Eso no podía ser! Y menos un poder como el mio , no podía tenerse miedo de si misma!

Toqué un poco la ventana decidido a entrar , cuando Mérida y Ana llamaron a la puerta de la chica , entonces en un ataque de vergüenza o no se! Acabé escondiéndome y me maldije muchísimo por eso! Después de un rato me asomé a la ventana , pero ella ya estaba de espaldas hablando con las chicas . En aquel momento decidí que tenía que hacer que ella me viese , fuera como fuera...

* * *

Bueno! Pues este ha sido el 4º capitulo de esta historia tan rara ~

Luego al final quizás haga un extra de algunas personas a las que ayudó Jack durante ese año , como por ejemplo a Rapunzel y a Eugene^^

Si os parece buena idea lo del extra se agradecerían reviews y también se aceptan criticas que puedan ayudarme a mejorar!~

Kisses! y gracias por leer!~


End file.
